Live and Learn
'"Live and Learn"' es el tema principal de ''Sonic Adventure 2 de Crush 40. Fondo La canción generalmente se asocia con Super Sonic y Super Shadow, ya que suena cuando se encienden y cuando luchan contra Finalhazard en Sonic Adventure 2. Una versión instrumental se usó en ''Shadow the Hedgehog'' cuando Shadow se transformó en Super Shadow en The Last Story. Legado "Live and Learn" aparece en el último episodio del arco de adaptación de Sonic Adventure 2 de Sonic X, "Showdown in Space" (solo versión japonesa). También juega en Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing en Seaside Hill en su introducción. La versión de consola/PC de Sonic Generations presenta una versión completa como canción desbloqueable que se puede reproducir en etapas y actos de desafío en lugar de la música predeterminada y una versión abreviada que se reproduce en la batalla rival de Shadow the Hedgehog cuando Sonic potencia su ataque especial contra Shadow recogiendo núcleos de energía. La introducción de la canción se reproduce cuando los Super Sonics desatan su ataque final contra el Time Eater, pero el tema de Sonic the Hedgehog 4 (aunque remezclado) se escucha en su lugar. También aparece en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, y Super Smash Bros. Ultimate como una de las canciones en Green Hill Zone y Windy Hill Zone. La canción se usó en el video "Sonic Joins The Brawl" para promover el debut de Sonic en la serie Super Smash Bros. Además, en Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, la canción representa la serie de Sonic en la lista de reproducción de Temas principales y se reproduce durante los créditos cuando Sonic supera el Modo clásico. Letras Original (Inglés) : Can you feel life, movin' through your mind? : Ooh, looks like it came back for more! : Yeah, yeah, yeah! : Can you feel time, slippin' down your spine? : Oooh, you try and try to ignore! : Yeeeah! : But you can hardly swallow : Your fears and pain! : When you can't help but follow : It puts you right back where you came! : Live and learn! : Hanging on the edge of tomorrow : Live and learn! : From the works of yesterday-ay : Live and learn! : If you beg or if you borrow : Live and learn! : You may never find your way : Whooooa, oh, yeah! : Can you feel life, tangle you up inside? : Yeeah! : Now you're face down on the floor! : Ooooh! : But you can't save your sorrow : You've paid in trade! : When you can't help but follow : It puts you right back where you came! : Live and learn! : Hanging on the edge of tomorrow : Live and learn! : From the works of yesterday-ay : Live and learn! : If you beg or if you borrow : Live and learn! : You may never find your way : Whoa, whoa, whooa : Oh yeeeeeah! : Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! : There's a face searching far, so far and wide : There's a place where you dream you'd never find : Hold on to what if? : Hold on to what if? : Live and learn! : Hanging on the edge of tomorrow : Live and learn! : From the works of yesterday-ay : Live and learn! : If you beg or if you borrow : Live and learn! : You may never find your way : Live and learn! : Hanging on the edge of tomorrow! : Live and learn! : From the works of yesterday-ay! : Live and learn! : If you beg or if you borrow! : Live and learn! : You may never find your waaaaaaay!!! : Live and Learn! : Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! : Live and Learn! : Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! Traducción (Español) : ¿Puedes sentir la vida moviéndote por tu mente? : ¡Ooh, parece que volvió por más! : ¡Si, si, si! : ¿Puedes sentir el tiempo deslizándote por la columna vertebral? : ¡Oooh, intentas ignorar! : ¡Sí! : Pero apenas puedes tragar : ¡Tus miedos y dolor! : Cuando no puedes evitar seguir : ¡Te devuelve a donde viniste! : ¡Vive y aprende! : Colgando al borde del mañana : ¡Vive y aprende! : De las obras de ayer-ay : ¡Vive y aprende! : '' Si pides o si pides prestado '' : ¡Vive y aprende! : Puede que nunca encuentres tu camino : Whooooa, oh, sí! : ¿Puedes sentir la vida, enredarte dentro? : ¡Sí! : ¡Ahora estás boca abajo en el suelo! : ¡Ooooh! : Pero no puedes salvar tu pena : ¡Has pagado en el comercio! : Cuando no puedes evitar seguir : ¡Te devuelve a donde viniste! : ¡Vive y aprende! : Colgando al borde del mañana : ¡Vive y aprende! : De las obras de ayer-er : ¡Vive y aprende! : '' Si pides o si pides prestado '' : ¡Vive y aprende! : Puede que nunca encuentres tu camino : Whoa, whoa, whooa : ¡Oh, sí! : ¡Sí, sí, sí, sí, sí! : Hay una cara que busca lejos, muy lejos y de par en par : Hay un lugar donde sueñas que nunca encontrarás : ¡Mantenlo a "¿Qué tal si?"! : ¡Mantenlo a "¿Qué tal si?"! : ¡Vive y aprende! : Colgando al borde del mañana : ¡Vive y aprende! : De las obras de ayer-er : ¡Vive y aprende! : '' Si pides o si pides prestado '' : ¡Vive y aprende! : Puede que nunca encuentres tu camino : ¡Vive y aprende! : ¡Colgando al borde del mañana! : ¡Vive y aprende! : ¡De las obras de ayer-er! : ¡Vive y aprende! : ¡Si pides o pides prestado! : ¡Vive y aprende! : ¡¡Puede que nunca encuentres tu caminoooo!!! : ¡Vive y aprende! : ¡Sí, sí, sí, sí, sí! : ¡Vive y aprende! : ¡Sí, sí, sí, sí, sí! Conexión al jefe/personaje *¿Puedes sentir la vida moviéndote por tu mente? - Sonic y Shadow luchando para salvar todas las vidas en la Tierra. *¡Ooh, parece que volvió por más! - El Biolizard viene para una segunda ronda después de ser derrotado por Shadow. *¡Oooh, intentas e intentas ignorar! - A Shadow no le importa que la Tierra esté a punto de ser destruida por el ARK. *¿Puedes sentir el tiempo deslizándote por la columna vertebral? - Sonic y Shadow tienen un tiempo limitado para evitar que The ARK se caiga. *Colgando al borde del mañana ~ De los trabajos de ayer - Sonic y Shadow tienen que salvar al mundo de las creaciones del profesor Gerald. *Si exiges o pides prestado - (Exiges) Amy pidiéndole a Shadow que la ayude. (Pides prestado) Sonic aprendiendo el Chaos Control de Shadow. *Sí, ahora estás boca abajo en el suelo! - Shadow o Sonic venciendo al otro. *Pero no puedes salvar tu dolor - Sonic y Shadow lidian con el "dolor" de Gerald o el dolor de Shadow por lo que le sucedió a María en el pasado. *¡Has pagado en el comercio! - Sonic aprendiendo Chaos Control de sus peleas con Shadow. *Hay un lugar donde sueñas que nunca encontrarías - María quiere ir a la Tierra pero es asesinada antes de que pueda hacerlo. *¡Vive y aprende! - Sonic viviendo su vida por sus propios sentimientos y Shadow aprendiendo el propósito de por qué fue creado para la humanidad. Curiosidades *Esta canción se escuchó instrumentalmente y con letras en el video de celebración del 20 aniversario de Sonic. *Además, la versión de Hatsune Miku de esta canción se puede escuchar en el álbum de pre-pedido de Hatsune Miku: -Project DIVA- extendida para celebrar aún más el aniversario. *Esta canción es una de las más famosas de Crush 40. *La música de Super transformación de Shadow en ''Shadow the Hedgehog'' y el movimiento All-Star de Shadow en Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed reproducen una mezcla de esta canción con "I Am ... All of Me". Sin embargo, en este último, el movimiento no dura lo suficiente en circunstancias normales como para llegar al segmento "Live and Learn". *"Live and Learn" se puede escuchar en algunas partes de "Supporting Me". *Esta canción cuenta hasta una muerte forzada, independientemente de cuántos Rings le quede al jugador. *En Sonic Runners, se escucha una versión instrumental durante el evento Sonic Adventure 2. Navegación Categoría:Música Categoría:Temas de Sonic Adventure 2 Categoría:Sonic Adventure 2